A vehicle tracking systems is an electronic device installed in vehicles to enable vehicle owners or third parties to track the location of a vehicle. Most modern vehicle tracking systems utilize GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) modules that allow for the easy and accurate location of a vehicle equipped with such a device. Many systems also combine communication components such as cellular or satellite transmitters to communicate the vehicle's location to a remote user. Vehicle information can be viewed utilizing electronic maps via the Internet and/or specialized software.
Vehicle tracking systems have their roots in the shipping industry. Corporations with large fleets of vehicles required some sort of system to determine the location of each vehicle at any given time. Vehicle tracking systems can also be found in consumers vehicles as a theft prevention and retrieval device. Police can simply follow the signal emitted by the tracking system and locate the stolen vehicle.
Many vehicle tracking systems utilize GPS or a form of AVL (Automatic Vehicle Location) to allow for the location of the vehicle. Terrestrial based systems such as LORAN (LOng RAnge Navigation) and LoJack™ tracking units utilize radio frequency (RF) transmitters which can transmit through walls, garages, or buildings. Note that “LoJack” is a trademark of the LoJack Corporation. Many police cruisers around the world have a form of AVL tracking as standard equipment in their vehicles.
The well-known LoJack™ System includes a radio frequency transceiver embedded in a vehicle. Each LoJack™ System includes the use of a unique code that can be tied into the VIN (Vehicle Identification Number). When a theft is reported to the police, a routine entry in the state police crime computer results in a match of the LoJack™ System's unique code against the state VIN database. This activates the LoJack™ System in the car, which emits an inaudible signal. Law enforcement authorities who are equipped with LoJack™ vehicle tracking units in their police cruisers and aviation units can then listen for a LoJack™ signal. Police utilize the LoJack™ vehicle tracking units to track and recover LoJack™ equipped vehicles.
The LoJack™ System offers a GPS-based solution that depends on the law-enforcement department's ability to locate the subject by intercepting signals from a GPS satellite. Most of the existing systems do not function in all countries as they require close collaboration with local law-enforcement agencies. Further, many systems require additional subscription and installation charges and are not cost effective for low-cost automobiles. Such systems depend on an agency for tracking the vehicle.
In the case of a vehicle theft, unless the vehicle is equipped with a GPS device, tracking down the vehicle can be a long and often inconclusive process. Therefore, a need exists to provide an easy, low cost and extremely useful tracking system without relying on GPS-based devices or systems such as the LoJack™ based devices, which are expensive and not cost-effective for the majority of vehicle owners, who cannot or afford or do not own expensive automobiles.